ImmorTALL
by Luvandia
Summary: Len, a creature from another place, arrives on Earth. How will humans react to him?


**_A/N : Hey guys~! I was playing this game on Kongregate, called ImmorTALL, and I was inspired to make this fic based on that game. :D To understand what Len is saying, say out whatever he says. And I have a ton of homework to do. D: Due tomorrow.._**

I don't own Vocaloids.

* * *

Darkness was the last thing Len remembered before he awoke.

'Where.. am I?'

Oh that's right, that planet called Orth or something close to it. He looked around, only seeing a cliff and the remains of what used to be his ship. Spaceship, to be exact, but he preferred the term 'ship', since he disliked sounding like an alien.

A melody drifted by. His ears perked up.

Len wasn't from 'Orth', his home was the Sun. But thanks to him and his sister's playfulness, they had both ended up on this ship, but Rin got out before the ship zoomed off - with Len still inside. Crashing into 'Orth' was the last thing he desired to do, but fate went against his wants.

The melody continued.

Following it for a few steps, Len noticed that the melody was from a place further away from it. Well, if he was going to stay on this Planet with no means of escape, he might as well look for the lifeforms around.

A thud was heard as Len jumped and landed. It wasn't a very tall cliff, in fact, it was only twice his height. The creature looked up to see the source of the sound - a girl, about his age, with teal hair and a dress. The melody stopped.

Len took a few steps back. Did he frighten her?

No, instead she picked him up and gave him a hug. Whatever air he was breathing in must have been affecting him, since he grew about as tall as the girl, and she put him down.

"Halo, ai em Len," he tried to say. The girl giggled at his weird pronouncation.

"I'm Miku!" the girl adjusted her sunhat a bit. "I like you, let's be friends!"

Len beamed at her. "Furenz!"

The girl named Miku was wearing a cute yellow sundress and a sun hat, her teal hair done up in two twintails.

A low humming sound was heard furthur up. Len took a few steps toward it, but upon remembering about Miku, he turned back. She had been following him, so there was no need to worry about losing her. He continued on.

Stopping at a ladder, Len noticed the person on top of the thing - who was picking apples from a tree - looked a lot like Miku. Were they related? Upon seeing Miku and the creature, the person on the ladder threw an apple down for Len to eat. As soon as he finished the fruit, Len grew to the size of the ladder.

He turned back to Miku, noticing that the person formerly on the ladder was now standing next to her.

"Hai, ar yu Miku's brada?" Len asked with a tilt of the head.

The boy kept silent for a bit, staring in wonder at Len before Miku nudged his side with her elbow. "Yes, my name's Mikuo," the teal haired boy choked out as he clutched his injured side.

"Let's show him to Mum and Dad!" Miku exclaimed as she ran ahead of Len and Mikuo. The creature followed Miku and Mikuo wasn't far behind them.

They stopped at a small house, with a couple standing in front of it. The woman looked excited to see Len, the man however, simply stared in what might gave been fear and what might have been hate. Whatever it had been, it disappeared as soon as Len waved.

"Hai, aiem Len!" The greeting had been modified once again.

"Oh, hi! My name is Rin!" the woman greeted happily. She reminded Len of his own sister, but older. "And this man here, he's my husband Kaito."

The blue-haired man named Kaito nodded in greeting.

Len nodded back before starting to walk off, Kaito and Rin deciding to follow. Mikuo started to chat with his parents, while Miku simply stared at Len happily. Once again, he had grown larger and taller.

They ventured further and further away from the countryside, and nearer to the city. People screamed when they saw Len, and hid in their homes, though the creature was confused as to why. Miku and her family had a bad feeling, but they continued following Len. Suddenly, a wave of gunshots was heard. Len jumped toward the noise, in the process shielding Miku and Mikuo from the bullets.

"Mum! Dad! What's with the sudden attack?" Mikuo shouted as he spotted an airplane dropping a bomb at them, which Len once again shielded them from.

"It must be Len! They're trying to kill us for being associated with him!" Kaito yelled back, trying to protect his wife, his happiness replaced with seething anger, not at Len, but at the attackers.

Len was busy shielding Miku with his own body to notice the bullets headed toward Kaito and Rin... When he finally saw them, he ran toward the couple, in hopes of protecting them.

It was too late.

Mikuo and Miku both fell on their knees, sobbing. _It was all my fault,_ Len thought, _I should never have come to Orth..._

"Miku.." Len looked at her as the gunshots and bombs ceased. "Ai em soree..."

Her head whipped up to face him, and Len almost thought she would turn on him and kill him, but no. She hugged him, sniffing and hiccuping here and there, telling him it wasn't his fault. But it was. Len could feel the sadness radiating from the siblings... To lose their parents, all because they were kind to another being...

Len got up. He tried to look on the bright side, now, it was easier to protect them. Another wave of attacks started up again, and Len could only hope it would stop soon enough as he got hit with another bomb.

He crouched down to face Miku as bullets burried themselves in his back. Furthur in front of him was Mikuo... and then there was another man with a gun...

Why were they doing this? Len felt attached to Miku, so only when the gunshots stopped and the man retreated did he try to save Mikuo.

He was again, too late. Mikuo fell to the ground, his eyes were voided and emotionless and blood poured out of an open wound in his forehead. Miku started sobbing again.

A bomb was dropped on Len's head, and it hurt... he didn't notice how much slower he moved, there was only one goal in his mind : Protect Miku.

One bullet too many was lodged in his chest, and he finally collasped onto the ground, slowly dying as his blood flowed out smoothly. Miku sat down and leaned against his body, her eyes closing.

"Miku.." a word came from the creature's mouth. "Wai wunt dei unterstand... dat ai dun wanna hort dem..?"

"Because..." Miku's voice came out cracked and harsh. "Humans are cruel. If they'd gladly kill their own kind... instead of understanding you.. they're cruel.. and I'd be glad.." a snowflake landed on her face, melting into water that slid down her face. "..to die like this..."

The snow fell harder, and heavier, until Miku's lifeless body was burried under it.

_Sister... I'm sorry, but I won't see you again. I tried my best to survive for you... and Miku... but I have failed my human family.._

Len's large body was burried under snow, too, soon after.


End file.
